There's Always A Reason Why
by somethingstartedcrazy
Summary: AU We find out why a certain blonde cheerleader is how she is, and why shes lying to her baby daddy. T for mild abuse and cussing.


**Authors Note: YAY!!! First off, I'd like to apologize. I posted a huge , un-beta'd story to the Glee archive without editing it or reading it over. And I really shouldn't have. I was just super excited to post the story because it is original! So I'm swapping the mega paragraph with this one (by the time you read this, it'll already have been done). So if you're reading this, it should be much easier for you to enjoy this story. Also, I added another chapter to my "Fate" story. For all you Puck/Rachel shippers, it has a little bit of that in it, and it will continue to have their relationship. I'm going to make it a huge twist about who Rachel ends up with. Please read and review my other stories, I think you'll enjoy them. The chapter is un-beta'd because "Fate" only had 20 more days of life left, and I had to post it so they wouldn't delete it. I might swap it sooner or later, or maybe never. Oh, and one more thing. I FOUND A BETA!!! :D Special thanks to my beta, infogdss29. And now, on with my story about a certain blonde, pregnant ex-cheerleader. Enjoy!**

It's not that she was a bad person.

No, that wasn't it at all. The only reason she behaved like she did was her parents. They taught her that success and perfection were important, and anything less meant that you were destined to become a homeless person that would grow up lugging cans around and have a future begging for spare change on the cold, unsociable streets of Ohio just to make a living.

Granted, her dad was the one applying most of the pressure, pushing her to stay a virgin and join the cheer team, but it's not like her mother was doing anything to prevent her father's drunken rampages. Yes, although everyone knew him as an avid churchgoer that does, in fact, have a strict interpretation of the bible, her father was the farthest thing from that. He drank at a faraway bar all the way in the other county under a fake alias, so that no unsuspecting townsperson from Lima would stumble upon him and his perpetual drunken state of mind.

He slept with women, all throughout the state. Some were hookers he had found through an escort service, some he merely found on street corners, and others, the ones she despised the most, were teenage girls her own age. It broke her heart that her dad could do that to her unsuspecting mother and worse yet to his own daughter. These were girls she went to school with; some she was even close friends with.

She still remembers the sick and disgusting way that she found out that her daddy enjoyed "putting young girls into bed." She was fifteen, and her mother and father had agreed to rent out a huge summer beach house since she had a summer birthday. The night was warm, but not too hot and humid, and everything had gone smoothly. The decorations, DJ, food, and virtually everything else that would be needed to achieve that goddamn perfection that she just HAD to accomplish every single hour of every single day, was perfect. She was having a rather delightful time, cutting her vanilla frosted cake adorned with pink flowers and "Happy Sweet Sixteenth" written in elegant cursive and blowing out her candles (sparklers, just as she liked them).

Her mother, who was regretfully absent from this eventful celebration due to the fact she had been tied up at home baking for tomorrow's church meeting, had given her blonde daughter her consent that yes; she could indeed have some of this delicious cake, although "just a tidbit of a sliver." She longed to taste her cake, considering she hadn't been able to have cake since she joined the cheerleading squad.

As she enjoyed the sugary sweetnessof her birthday cake, she exhaled a sigh of bliss. She was a head cheerleader, her boyfriend was a jock and yes, he was in glee club (it had become cool since he had joined), and she was pretty much convinced that her life could not get any better than this. She ended up having too much to drink that night, and had to go to the bathroom. She stumbled around in one of many hallways in the large, beach house; until her hand was clasped around what she was sure was the doorknob of the bathroom. She turned the sterling silver doorknob and entered the room in one swift motion.

Once she was in, she discovered that this room was in fact, not the bathroom. Instead of bathroom fixtures, this room was plush, romantic, and lavish, with dim lighting and a sparkly ceiling that gave off a warm and cozy atmosphere that was perfect for- no. She could not think about that dirty deed. To distract herself from thinking about the s word, she surveyed the room, seeing all the candles that were giving off a scent that was a combination of cinnamon and vanilla. She was about to leave when she heard loud moans and groans. She hurried over to the bedroom, which was part of the large suite, thinking that they were cries of pain. She peeked into the room and realized they were cries of pleasure. It was her best friend and fellow cheerleader, whom she'd nicknamed "S" due to the fact her first name started with an S.

Not only was her best friend moaning because she was facing an insane amount of pleasure in the bedroom, they were moans were being caused by none other than her father. They were making out, obviously using a large amount of tongue. She could not believe her eyes. Her father, the "holy roller," was making out with her best friend, who he'd known ever since she was in diapers.

She remembers the incident like it was yesterday.

_Her father sucks S's face with such force it's a wonder that she hasn't passed out yet. Oh wait, now S is unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants. And her dad responds by unzipping her dress and clawing it off of her, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments._

Afterwards, S exited the room after receiving a slap on her butt from her father, giggling hysterically and stumbling around the hallway in a state of apparent drunkenness. S turned the corner and saw the birthday girl, then smiled.

"Hey sexy!" S greeted her. S grabbed her face and kissed the unsuspecting birthday girls face, then left. After practically disinfecting her lips, she turned and saw her father.

"So, my little girl is a lesbian. I cannot believe you'd go against the church and our beliefs like this."

"Oh please dad, I saw S boning you tonight. You're such a hypocrite**!**" his blonde daughter countered. And although he really didn't want to, he did the only thing he could. He slapped his daughter's face, then exited and went into the kitchen.

"Your mother is meeting us here in ten minutes. Not a word about what happened tonight comes out of your mouth, you hear me?"

"Yes, daddy," she murmured obediently.

And so you see, it's not her fault she's a spoiled, demanding woman. It's her parent's fault. Everything is. Her and Will's little baby girl, who was actually just a rubber pad, stealing Quinn's baby, lying to Will. It's all because of them, because, you see…

Terri Schuster is used to perfection. Striving for it, and achieving it.


End file.
